Gods Don't Bleed
by Silverblind
Summary: The Cycle has ended once again, and Ganondorf meets with his master. -One-Shot-


**Gods Don't Bleed**

**-A Zelda One-Shot-**

* * *

The light was so bright that he couldn't even open his eyes. As he dropped to one knee, as he knew he should, he bowed his head and spoke:

"Din, mother of all Gerudos, allow me to gaze upon you, as your child and your servant."

The bright light slowly turned into a dim glow, and he could finally open his eyes. His eyelids fluttered open, but he kept his head bowed still.

"Look at me, Ganondorf, and rise."

He obeyed, slowly raising his head as he lifted himself off the ground. The goddess sat before him, her sumptuous throne of gold and rubies glimmering in the bloody light surrounding her, her sensual lips stretched into a welcoming yet somehow savage smile. Her slender yet taut body shifted slightly and her golden, kohl-lined eyes were cold and calculative as they settled on the Dark Lord. He had to prevent himself from looking away as he met her gaze. One did not avert his gaze before Din.

"So you killed the princess," the goddess started, and for a second her face shifted into a look of pure rage, but she quickly schooled her angular features back into a look of calm amusement. "You _know_ it's not part of the Cycle for her to die."

The Gerudo struggled once more to hold her gaze. Intense heat radiated from her, and his skin was covered by a thin sheen of sweat.

"I do," he answered.

As he said these words, an excruciating pain pierced his chest, quickly spreading to his entire body. The pain was worse than the bite of molten steel, yet he did not move, merely snarling in agony as a frown twisted his features, the only visible signs of his torment. The goddess had extended her hand before her, slowly, lazily, but no magic crackled in the air as she tortured her creation.

"Then please tell me _why_ you did it," she whispered before lowering her hand.

The pain faded as quickly as it had appeared, and Ganondorf straightened before answering, once again staring straight into the deity's eyes. He was panting slightly.

"Keeping her alive has always backfired," he stated, almost meekly. "I thought that killing her would-"

The sneer that twisted Din's lips cut him off, and he fell silent, waiting for her to speak. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, she finally did:

"Look at you, Ganondorf," she said, and she spat his name with disdain. "So tall and strong, yet a brat can defeat you. What sort of man is this?"

"The Master Sword - "

"To Hell with that damned blade!" the Goddess hissed, the light turning as bright as fire for a split second. Her hands had balled into fists in her lap, and she now made no effort to hide her ire. Her eyes had darkened in anger and dark clouds had started to gather far above her head. A searing wind had started to blow, carrying the scent of blood and iron. "That old thing has no power over you and you _know_ it!"

There was a clap of thunder and Ganondorf winced. A shiver of fear ran up his spine, and he had to fight once again to keep his eyes from leaving the deity's.

"My sisters take much pleasure in destroying my creations each time their heralds defeat you," Din hissed. "Soon, it will be the Gerudo's turn. Not even I will be able to stop them."

She stared at him disdainfully before averting her eyes as if she could not bear the sight of him.

"I wonder if I shouldn't let them do it," she spat. "If they are all as weak as you, they sure are not worthy of walking the world."

Ganondorf's anger had flared up at her words, yet he remained silent, his eyes still locked upon the goddess' perfect face.

"Or perhaps I should destroy them myself."

The words echoed indefinitely in Ganondorf's head as a cruel smirk settled onto Din's lips. Another clap of thunder was heard as a fiery rain began to fall around them, the drops forming flaming puddles of molten rock everywhere. Puddles quickly became small lakes, and they soon formed a sea of lava around the deity and her servant. Without looking, Ganondorf knew the lava to be slowly creeping toward him, ready to drown him, swallow him. But his eyes still remained fixed on the Goddess, who was still smirking at him from her throne, magma covering her feet as it slowly poured over toward Ganondorf.

"You know I'm not patient, Ganondorf," Din said. "Defeat the Hero and assemble the Triforce, or I will make sure that life itself forgets about the Gerudos. Do not disappoint me again."

Bowing, Ganondorf screamed out in pain as a wave of lava knocked him forward, searing his flesh and armor. His skin began to melt, mixing with the molten rocks and metal around him. His eyes still wide open, he saw a cruel smirk tug at the corner of Din's mouth, and knew that his people had already been destroyed.

"Do not fear, Ganondorf," the Goddess said as the last of his body merged with the sea of molten stone. "Where you go now, the Gerudos have long since disappeared. They are legends, myths, forgotten and mocked by my sisters' children. Avenge them and claim Hyrule for yourself – Permanently!"

* * *

**Well, well, well, what have we here?**

**Before I played Skyward Sword, I had always wondered how the Cycle worked, and I thought it was the Goddesses' doing, in a sort of twisted rivalry between sisters. Now we know it's not that, but the idea was there, and, well, that's it.**

Ganondorf may seem a bit OOC, but I figured he wouldn't be as cocky and defiant before a Goddess...  


**Please leave a review. =)**


End file.
